Love to Letter
by LoveOneself
Summary: Three teenagers got lost and ended up staying at the Vongola Mansion that was abandoned years ago. Wanting to solve the mystery, they'll find out that there's more to just the Tenth Vongola's death... 8027
1. Encounters

This is a two-shot I was working on. I was thinking this when I was bored and wanted to write something to keep me busy. So here it is…

Chapter 1: Encounters

Heavy rain pours during the night on whoever is outside. Three teenagers enters the empty building of what was once been the Vongola Mansion. Not that they would know about it. There were two boys and a girl within their group. Misuzu brushed off any remaining raindrop on her body as she pouts. She was only sixteen years old, making her the youngest out of the three. She had honey colored eyes and short chocolate brown hair. Even her short height added cuteness to her feature.

Takoto smiled at the unfortunate situation they are in. He was seventeen years old. He was pretty famous in their school for his smile. He was the tallest out of the three. He has light tan skin with bright amber eyes. He has short black hair. He's one of those people that are cheerful even during any dreadful situations. That or he doesn't have much of a clue on what's going on. And Misuzu doubts that he does.

Yuuto groans harshly. He, however, is not happy with the fact that his clothes are drenched. Yuuto was known to be the smartest out of the group. But his appearance said otherwise. Yuuto is seventeen like Takoto. He has deep red hair that reaches his shoulders. His emerald eyes somehow shows off his pale skin. But he does complain about his height from time to time. He was only an inch taller than Misuzu. He also has a bit of a short temper.

"I swear, next time you think of something to do, keep it to yourself!" Yuuto growled.

"Aw, c'mon, everyone was having fun. Why complain now? Don't you agree Misuzu?" Takoto asked.

"Please don't drag me into this you guys. I just want to go home. Where are we anyways?" Misuzu asked.

The two boys thought about it for a minute. Takoto obviously knows that they're in Italy. He got lucky in a game and got three tickets. And he gave it to them. Yuuto, doing his research, found some places to hang out for them to have fun. Mostly it's for Misuzu to relax during the entire trip. Before, they were hanging around a river known for fishing. Until Takoto thought it would be fun to wander around to see something new. And here they are. In a mansion that looks abandoned and really old.

"I did found out a place near where we were. It was called the Vongola Mansion." Yuuto answered.

"Wait, you don't mean, the Vongola as in the famous Mafia family right?" Misuzu asked out of worry.

"Oh, I heard about them. They were definitely famous for being a nonviolent Mafia. But the Boss was killed during a celebration." Takoto stated proudly.

"Yeah… After that, the family just went downhill." Yuuto added.

"Who killed the Boss anyways?"

Since Yuuto knew more about it, he answered. He explained that the Vongola started out as a vigilante group. They wanted to protect the ones they cared about. Later in the next generation, it led a bloody path on its name. There were things that the Vongola did that couldn't be forgiven so easily or at all. The bloodshed name stopped when the Tenth took his place. He was loved by those he knew. He has the same ambition as Primo, the first, did when he formed the Vongola family. His name was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

One day, Tsuna wanted to celebrate a new contract with a family that ended a bitter war. It was going perfectly well that there were no sign of any sort of flaw. That was until someone poisoned his drink. No one really had any suspects nor did the Tenth's Guardians spoke of what truly happened. As for the Vongola, it all ended with the Tenth generation. The Guardians scattered all over the world to go down their own path. There was also a rumor of the Mist's death right after the Tenth's. No one really knew about that story. Either way, no one can find the answer unless you found Tsuna's former Guardians. But they all passed.

"So, all that was caused by one death? Tsuna must be really loved if that were to happen." Misuzu said with awe.

"Yeah, even his enemies respected him. It was almost as if he was Primo himself."

"Hey, how about we find out about how it all happened? It'll kill some time and dry us up." Takoto suggested.

"Oh, no you don't! If it wasn't for your 'bright' ideas, we won't be stuck here." Yuuto growled.

"What do you think Misuzu? Are you up for some mystery?"

"Don't you dare drag her into this you smiling freak."

"Sure, I do want to know what happen with Tsuna. I feel like there's more to it than poisoning." Misuzu agreed.

OXO

Misuzu grumbles to herself annoyingly. When she agreed to this she thought the three of them could do it together. But no, they thought it would be more fun to do it separately. She gets the upstairs while the guys get downstairs. Personally, she doesn't know why or how it turned out that way. Now, she's alone and wandering down a creepy looking hall. Wow, her luck is getting so much better. Misuzu is going to get back at the two later.

"Now, I just need to find a room. Can't be too hard, can it?" She asked herself, trying to calm down.

And it didn't take too long either. Misuzu accidentally stumbled upon Tsuna's office after hearing a rustling sound. She looked around in awe. It was huge in size and had dusty files and books. The brunette walks over to the desk and leans over it to see what was there. All she could see was documents in a different language she could understand a bit. She knew it was in Italian. Lucky for her, she took a class for it. All she could understand was the title. In bold words: Invitation to Allies. Misuzu smiled. Apparently, both Takoto and Yuuto were right. But she did notice a folded letter with a 'For my Beloved' on it.

"Is there something you need?"

Misuzu quickly turns around to see a man behind her. He was tall with light brown hair. And his brown eyes with light orange were captivating to her. She almost got lost just by looking at them. The brunette recomposes herself in haste. Besides the good looks, the taller male did look like he was in his twenties at least. He smiles at her brightly before holding his hand out to her.

"I'm sorry for coming in without permission. I was lost." She explained while taking the male's hand.

"It's alright. May I know you name Miss?" He asked, gentleman-like.

"My n-name is Misuzu. It's nice to meet you, um…"

"My name isn't important right now. I have some business to attend. But I welcome you to my home."

Misuzu felt her heart jumping against her chest. Never had she ever encountered a person like this man. He was so gentle and polite with her. And he has an air of maturity. She blushed. If only the guy she likes was like that. Misuzu snapped out of her train of thought to see the mysterious man leave the room. Her curiosity perked up. It wouldn't hurt anyone if she followed him right? And that's what the brunette did. But she only bumped into someone harshly.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A familiar voice shouted.

"_Same goes to you…"_ She thought as she tries to ease the pain.

"Oh, Misuzu, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." Yuuto apologize before helping her up.

"It's okay. I should have watched where I was going."

She then asked what made Yuuto run to crash into her. Her red haired friend explained that he met a guy that looked kind of like him. They were arguing about something that he refused to tell her. Apparently, the guy he was talking to went off before they finished their conversation. And he was heading into the room Misuzu was in. That was when he crashed into her. And from the looks of it, Yuuto lost the man's track.

"So, did you see a guy in his twenties with silver hair come in here?" He asked her.

"No, I was busy following a guy about the same age with brown hair. Did you see anyone leave here?" She asked.

"No… Apparently, they're good at hiding."

"Wait, I thought you were downstairs with Takoto."

"I was till I got lost. This place is big, anyone could get lost."

In the end, Yuuto decided to tag along with Misuzu since he is worried about her. It was also easier to find Takoto without getting lost themselves. Misuzu took notice of the sudden missing cobwebs on the floor. Even the little dust was missing. After a long amount of walking, they found themselves where they started from the beginning. The two called out for Takoto. They didn't get a responds. It took a while till the taller male popped out of nowhere.

"You guys called me?" Takoto asked cheerfully.

"Where were you? We were looking for you!" Yuuto shouted.

"I was busy talking to someone. He was sure fun though. I had to leave when I heard you guys calling me." Takoto explained.

"That strange… Who were you talking to? Do you remember how he looked like?" Misuzu asked.

"Yeah, he was around his twenties. In general, he does kind of looks like me, if I was older."

Misuzu could feel her blood turning cold. She's recalling something and connecting everything together. Takoto and Yuuto said that the mansion was empty years ago. So why are there people in here? They all had at least encounter one person during their research. No one should be here instead of the three of them. Misuzu paled and was feeling faint. The two males hang on to her as her legs were getting weaker and shakier.

"You guys… I think we saw ghosts…" Misuzu said weakly.

"So… Up until now, we were talking to dead people?" Yuuto asked, paling also.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Takoto answered, turning white.

"I want to go home already!" Misuzu shouted out of fear.

OXO

Well, that about it for this chapter. The second one will be the final chapter. I hope you guys wait for it. So for now, please review to tell me what you think of this. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. There's a new 8027 community that I joined. Check it out in my profile and see if there's a story you like there. If there isn't, PM me what you want and I'll add it when I have time. If I think about it, it's better than the last one I found. Hardly had anything...


	2. What Really Happened?

Hey everyone. This is the final chapter to _Love to Letter_. I'm going to start by apologizing if this would confuse you. It wasn't really my intention to do so. But I hope you still enjoy it.

Previously on _Love to Letter_:

"_You guys… I think we saw ghosts…" Misuzu said weakly._

"_So… Up until now, we were talking to dead people?" Yuuto asked, paling also._

"_Yeah… I guess so…" Takoto answered, turning white._

"_I want to go home already!" Misuzu shouted out of fear._

Chapter 2: What Really Happened?

After the sudden outburst from Misuzu, she fainted right after. Apparently, she doesn't react well in this sort of situation. And the two males figured it out when they spent most of the time waking her. Hours later, the brunette woke up after the boys started to beg with panic tones. Misuzu quickly got up from the dirty floor to see her friends relieved. She asked them how long she was out and the boys did. The brunette dusts the invisible dust on her body before focusing on what they're supposed to do. Maybe it did take a lot of time off for them but they need to continue on anyways. And it was extremely dark out if she guessed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys." She apologized.

"It's okay. We're happy that you're fine." Takoto said.

Misuzu blushed a bit. She soon dropped the thought after seeing Yuuto staring into space. The brunette asked what was wrong and he said that he could hear some music. And the three remained quiet for a few minutes. There it was… The music Yuuto was telling them. It sounded like it belong to a ballroom dance or something similar. The three follows the sound. It was leading them upstairs where Yuuto and Misuzu were previously. The group stopped when they saw a three-way hall. It was going to the left, right and middle. Even the music was getting louder by the second.

"We have to split up. Yuuto, you take the left. Takoto, you're going with the middle. And I'll go with the right." Misuzu ordered with a serious tone.

"Alright, be careful Misuzu." Takoto warned.

"If something happens, we'll meet up here at this spot." Yuuto advised.

And the three separated to go to their own path. Misuzu was feeling a bit anxious with every step she was taking. She hopes that she doesn't encounter something scary or anything. The brunette gave herself a slap on the face lightly. She needs to toughen up. She can't rely on her guy friends all the time, can she? No, she's old enough to handle this. Misuzu puffs out her chest and stomps most of the way down. She eventually came across a door. The brunette's courage rises, quickly turns the knob, and open it. There, another room was behind it. Well, a bedroom to be more specific. And it was very beautiful to stare in awe.

Misuzu steps inside to find that no one, or unnecessary visitors, was around. She sighed in relief. The brunette took some time to examine her surroundings till she stopped at the bed. There, a beautiful long red dress rest on the silky blanket. It was a simple design with a spaghetti strap. She rushes over to the bed. It even sparkled every time she moves it to see it more clearly. And the best part was it was just her size. The brunette was just about to try it on before seeing a folded note beside her. She opens it and reads it.

_Dear Miss Misuzu,_

_I hope you like the dress. Please wear it and I will meet you at the ballroom._

_From,_

_T.S_

Who is 'T.S'? She ignores the thought when her mind was back on the dress again. She quickly removes her current clothes and replaces it with the new outfit. Without a mirror, she could guess that she looks decent. With a dress, she wondered about the shoes. Misuzu later found it under the bed. Even it fit her too. When everything was settled, the brunette took a second look at the letter. It said for her to meet at the ballroom. She folds it back and sighed. How in the world is she going to be able to when she was getting lost?

Misuzu sighed again. Maybe it's best to go back to her ordinary clothes and look for the guys. They're probably found where the music is coming from and are waiting for her. Just when the brunette was about to remove the dress, she took notice the door she didn't see before. Even the music from before, that sudden disappeared when she was there, replayed again. Besides it was a white, golden outlined, mask that could cover half of her face. Misuzu walks over to it and wears it nevertheless. If she was right, this door would lead to the ballroom. Why is everything that is impossible becoming possible in this house? She opens the door to find a very large room with people crowding. They all look fancy with their outfits. But they did wear mask like she is. Misuzu closes the door and enters the crowd. Maybe her friends found this before her.

"_But why does it have to be where I can't move?"_ She thought angrily at herself.

The muttering from random people came to a halt. Misuzu, confused, looks at where everyone was staring. In the far front, she could see seven men standing in a row. The one with brown hair stood and smiled to everyone. He greeted them and everyone greeted back. He thanks the guests for making an appearance to the celebration and hopes that everyone could have fun. When he went down to take a seat, the many guests clapped.

"_Wow, that's what I call an entrance and exit…"_ Misuzu thought to herself, unimpressed.

The music stops and changes to waltz music. The crowded people eventually lessen. That gave Misuzu enough space to move from one place to another. While she was moving around, she felt something holding her wrist. She turns around to a male around her age with a mask too. He smiled at her and she did the same. The brunette could get the feeling that the nameless guy wanted to dance. And just by guessing, he doesn't seem to give up either. She gave in nevertheless. She could kill some time before she can investigate. In addition, the seven men in front is probably her target. And they don't seem to be going anywhere for a while.

The two stepped into the crowd, joining the other dancer. Misuzu wasn't much of an expert at dancing but she knew a thing or two. The music stopped momentarily for everyone to prepare before preforming waltz music again. They were holding hands while the other is on her hip and his shoulder. The two started to move. One, two, three… One, two, three… Without knowing, they were dancing perfectly together. As if they were sync. Misuzu smiled that the male happily at how she was doing. For a girl like her, this is still new to her after years of not doing it. The nameless male smiled back.

After being distracted, the music stopped, that would mean the dancing stopped too. Misuzu separated herself from her dancing partner and thanked him. He bows down to her in reply. With that, Misuzu hurried to the front to where the seven men are. She eventually made it till the same guy from before stood up to make another speech. He said that he and his Guardians need to discuss something and for everyone to continue on having fun. There were murmurs among the crowd. And it was suspicions about what the male said. The seven then left the ballroom to the door behind him. Misuzu followed right after.

When the brunette rush over and open the door, it changed to the office she was in. Every dust and dirt was gone. Now it was all clean as if it was brand new. Besides that, there was a man sitting at the desk doing work. It was the same person that stood up announcing things. And the same man she encountered when she was here. Misuzu suddenly recalls something. T.S. on the letter… It stands for Tsunayoshi Sawada. The man she was talking to, and that letter, was from Tsunayoshi! The brunette gasped as if she just saw a ghost. Even though, she _is_ staring at one right now.

"Have you considered my propose Tsunayoshi Sawada?" A deep voice asked.

The two turned to the door. A man around the same age as Tsuna entered the room. He had a smile that sent chills down her spine. But the funny thing that kind of made her less scared was his hair. His hair was shaped into a pineapple. Who would consider having such thing as a hairstyle? Misuzu was holding in her giggles and laughter by covering her mouth. But she doubts do so would make any difference of them knowing she was here or not. He was holding two glass of wine. Tsuna stood from his seat to the other man. He didn't look happy with that forced smile. It probably had something to do with that 'propose'.

"Mukuro, I… I'm sorry but… I'm in love with someone else. It's best to move on." Tsuna answered.

The smile fell down. Instead, the two stood in front of each other, staring at one of another. Misuzu could feel something bad. She wasn't sure but when it's bad, then it's going to be bad. The brunette glared at the Mist guardian. Mukuro shook off the frown and replace it with a smile. It was still sending chills down her spine. The male raise a glass to Tsuna. The brunet stared at it at one point. He looked a bit unsure whether to take it or refuse. However, the Mist guardian insisted. He sounded a bit _too_ desperate. Tsuna took in into his hand. Somehow, realization came to her.

"Maybe we should have a toast. This is a beginning to a new future, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Yeah, a new future for everyone…"

"No, don't drink that!" Misuzu shouted.

But the brunet didn't listen. Not that he was from the beginning. He drank the whole thing. As he did, Misuzu suddenly felt her blood run cold. She could notice that little smile of Mukuro's when he was drinking his wine. When Tsuna pulled away his drink, the glass dropped with a crash. It was then followed by the brunet falling to the ground. Misuzu gasped. The taller man pulled away his glass and smiled as if he won millions of dollars. He knelt down beside the brunet and placed the half finish drink on the carpet floor. Mukuro, then, chuckled darkly. The brunette watched in horror.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi… But having you in someone else's arms is something I cannot allow."

"You're… You're…" Misuzu said, speechless.

"But if you just agree, this wouldn't have happened."

At that moment, the door immediately slammed open. Behind it, five men from before stood. And if she looked closely, she could see her friends standing behind them. The older men gasped. The two men that looked like Takoto and Yuuto rushed over to the brunet. By then, Mukuro backed away before the crowd formed. He was laughing darkly. It was watching the villain coming straight out of a movie. And apparently, the villain is winning this time. Yuuto and Takoto ran to Misuzu's side to see if she was okay. It seems like she wasn't the only one with the new outfit. The brunette was still speechless.

"Misuzu, what happened here? Are you all right?" Yuuto asked.

"…He… He… Did it…" She muttered.

"Who did what?" Takoto asked.

"That man… Mukuro, he was the one that did it. He killed Tsuna…"

At that exact moment, the entire group looked at the Mist guardian. The first one to speak was the one that looked like Takoto. He asked why his fellow comrade would do this. The man stopped his laughter before glaring directly at him. From the sword hanging around his shoulder, they could guess that he's a swordsman. Mukuro started with asking the swordsman why wouldn't he. The other man frowned, confused and nervous. The Mist guardian told them that he was in love with their leader. But Tsuna unfortunately rejected him. Sure he could move on. But the fact that he's with someone else just didn't settle well with him. He wanted Tsuna all for himself.

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'if I can't have you, no one can'?"

"But you went too far Mukuro!" The silver haired man shouted.

"You wouldn't understand my feelings. I cannot allow them together no matter what." He growled.

"But taking Sawada's life away is too extreme!"

"This was just the start of my plan." He smirked.

He put his hand inside his jacket to pull out a small knife. The men quickly back away. Mukuro chuckled evilly at their nervous expression. Mukuro told them now that Tsuna is gone; he's going to meet him on the other side. And they'll be reunited and together like he had planned from the very beginning. He even told the group that he was the very reason as to why they're having a celebration. He was the one to possess the other Mafia family's leader to sign the contract. Misuzu was feeling a bit nervous. Even though this might not affect her to the least, it's still scary. She never thought she would encounter someone as insane as Mukuro. Who knew he would go this far for love? With that, he quickly plunge the knife against his chest. The entire group gasped. The Mist guardian has finally fallen.

The image before them reverted back to the dusty office. Everything returned back to normal except what they are wearing. It was if it was saying what they just saw was true. Yuuto and Takoto embrace Misuzu for support. She looked like she was ready to faint any moment. She looked up to her friends wearily. Apparently, this is too much for her also. The brunette averts her attention back to the spot Tsuna's dead body supposed to be. Then something came to her head. The letter… Misuzu removes herself to walk over to the wooden desk. On it, she looked for a specific letter.

"Misuzu, what are you doing?" Yuuto asked.

"The mystery… it's not over yet…" She said.

"What are you talking about? We saw what happened. It's over now." Takoto said.

"No… There's something missing… Like Mukuro said, Tsuna loved someone. But who was it?"

Misuzu finally found what she was looking for and unfold the letter. She reads it silently for her friends not to hear. It said, _to my calming rain._ That probably meant for the Rain guardian. Just with that, she folded it again and walks over to her male friends. She asked Takoto to take her where he met his ghost friend. He agrees nevertheless and leads the way out of the office. While they were going to their destination, Misuzu asked Yuuto if he knew anything about the Rain guardian. It was revealed that the swordsman they saw was the Rain guardian. His name was Takeshi Yamamoto.

"But why are we looking for him?" Yuuto asked.

"Even though we saw what really happened, there's something I need to do."

They stopped in front of the door that had rain drop carvings on it. That's probably Yamamoto's room. Misuzu told her friends to wait here for her. She wanted to do this alone. But secretly, she doesn't. She wasn't really used to the concept of meet ghosts the entire time. The brunette slowly opens the door and steps in. It was dusty like the rest of the room she have been in. In the corner of her eye, she saw him. Yamamoto was sitting on the window sill, staring blankly out on the other side. He looked like he was lost or waiting for someone.

"You're Tsuna's Rain guardian, right?" She asked.

The swordsman looked her way with the same expression. The brunette took a step forward, closer to the older man. He tilted his head as if he was confused. Misuzu took his silent treatment as a yes when she extended a hand to him with the letter. She _really_ doesn't want to be here any longer than necessary. Yamamoto stood from his place to walk over to the brunette. He took it in his possession to read it. His blank eyes skimmed the letter before pulling it away, surprised.

"You… The one Tsuna loved was you right? He wrote that for you. I don't know why though…" She explained.

"Why do you have it?"

"I saw it on his desk. I thought it would be best to give it to you. To finish something he couldn't do."

He smiled at her. He then folded the paper again and put it in his pocket. Misuzu smiles back at him. She wasn't really sure what was written on it but it seems to make the man happy. And with that, she felt relieved. Yamamoto walks over to her and settled his hand on her shoulder. He then told the brunette that she resemble someone he once knew. She could figure out that he meant Tsuna. With that, he disappeared. Misuzu wasn't sure where to. But she knows he'll be fine now. Misuzu left the room to meet up with her friends.

The night became day when they left the mansion. Even the heavy storm faded to let the sun shine brightly. Since they had trouble finding their original clothes, they had to remain in fancy outfits. The three didn't mind but it did cause some problems when they returned to their campsite. While they were getting ready to go back to the hotel, the two boys wondered about what their brunette did back in the mansion. She didn't really tell them nor did she drop any hints. Misuzu was all smiles when they left. Unknowing to them, the brunette learned something from the mystery.

"C'mon you guys! We need to get back before we get lost again!" She shouted happily.

"We're coming! Wait for us!"

She looks back to Takoto. He was having trouble carrying the bag full of equipment. She grinned to herself. Maybe she could tell the male about her feelings. But now isn't the best timing. When the timing is right, she'll be able to.

OXO

This is probably the longest chapter I had ever done. I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, if you guys weren't sure about Misuzu's feelings, she likes Takoto. But he doesn't know that. It's like how Tsuna and Yamamoto were in this story. But Mukuro was a crazy guy that wanted Tsuna… and did stuff… So thanks and please review.


End file.
